This Is Halloween
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Inside here lies a collection of drabbles all written for the month of Halloween. Read and enjoy at your own risk.
1. Trick-Or-Treat

**AN: A collection of Halloween drabbles for Clever Ink Slinger's Halloween Bootcamp**

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: Trick-Or-Treat**

"Trick-or-treat." The couple said together as the door opened. Lily held her son tight in her arms as the elderly woman opened the door. The lady looked sweetly between them and cooed at the infant dressed up as a pumpkin.

"Well, isn't he adorable."

Harry just gurgled in response and the woman just chuckled. She reached into her bowl, placing a bit of candy into the plastic pumpkin James was carrying, a few pieces of candy already in it from some of the other houses already on the block. The couple thanked the lady and walked down the steps down to the side walk.

"You know," James said after a moment, peering into the plastic pumpkin that they had been using to gather Harry's candy in. "You know, for a muggle tradition, this isn't half bad."

Lily simply rolled her eyes at his comment. "Oh please, you're only enjoying it because you'll be the one eating Harry's candy since he's too young."

James only grinned as they continued to walk down the street. "Well, if I don't Sirius will."

Before Lily replied, Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Are you getting tired, my little pumpkin?" The redhead asked, chuckling and placing a kiss on his forehead. "How about we go to a few more houses before going home and putting you to bed."

James nodded up to a few more houses. "What about those next?"

Lily looked up and nodded. "They look good for the last few." she answered as she began walking up to the door to say the magic words, granting their little pumpkin a few more pieces of candy before returning home. The evening of Harry's first Halloween, finally winding down.


	2. Ghost

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: Ghost**

A familiar high pitched moaning sound came from the girls bathroom on the first floor. No one had dared to go in there since someone was killed in there forever ago. Well, it seemed forever ago anyways. Lily Luna looked up and down the halls before pushing the door open and going inside. She knew it would be empty, having gone in there a few times.

The young Gryffindor student, closed the door behind her looking around. She had gone in there as a first year, wanting to make friends with Moaning Myrtle. The ghost wasn't exactly pleasant but Lily didn't see why she couldn't be friends with her. "Hello?" She called, looking in the stalls. "Myrtle?"

The redhead brushed her hair behind her ear, before she pushed another door open. She tried to find her by trying to locate her with the familiar moaning noise, however, it seemed to work to no avail. Every time she felt like she was getting closer, she would lose track of the ghost. Giving up, the youngest Potter walked over to the door, needing to go to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. "Myrtle!" She called once more, still nothing. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Halloween."

With that, the redhead left to go meet her friends at the house table, hoping the ghost heard her.


	3. Monster

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: Monster**

It seemed almost comedic really, like some sort of cosmic joke. Remus set aside the moon chart for astronomy he had been looking at. He almost wondered if it was the universe was playing some sort of joke, placing the full moon on that particular night. He stirred his soup with his spoon as someone sat down next to him. Glancing up, he gave a half smile to Sirius.

"So," Sirius began, picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it. "When's the next full moon anyways?" Remus shot him a look and Sirius rolled his eyes, holding up one of the moon charts that was sitting there on the table. "You have these out, thought I'd make a bit of conversation."

"It's on Halloween." Remus answered before taking a bite of his soup. "I hear there's supposed to be a monster on the lose that night." There was a tone of dry humor in his voice.

Sirius only grinned at that. "Well, he can't be that bad. Maybe we should go find said monster and see if he's really as bad as he is."

Remus looked at him with a knowing look. "Well, I'd be careful. I hear he's dangerous, though let me know your findings."

Sirius didn't say anything else, just kept grinning as he ate his soup. He knew the monster wasn't going to be that bad. After all, he was sitting next to him eating soup.


	4. Cemetery

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: Cemetery**

James let out a sigh as the ten-year-old followed his parents, holding the hand of his eight-year-old brother. He didn't know why they had to go to the cemetery every year. Lily skipped behind them, holding the hand of her mother. "Mum," James asked looking over the shoulder at the redhead.

Ginny looked up from Lily, she glanced over at oldest son. "What is it dear?"

"Why do we have to come here every year?" He said, a little annoyed. He would rather be out with his cousins on Halloween, instead of there with his family.

The red haired woman shook her head. "Because they're your grandparents."

"But dad's not even here this time!"

Ginny was silent for a moment as they stopped at the cemetery. She kneeled down close to Lily telling her to go on ahead with Albus. The girl nodded and went inside with her other brother. Ginny set her hands on James' shoulder and stared him in the eyes for a long moment. "Listen to me James, this is important to your father. It doesn't matter if your father isn't here. They were still your grandparents and we should still pay respects to them on the night the anniversary of your death. Do you understand?"

James looked down, nodding. "Yes, Mum..." He muttered following her in there and stood there behind the rest of his family.


	5. Fright

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: Fright**

Her breathing became heavy as she took a few steps back nearly tumbling over the brick that was behind her. The school was already scary enough with Death Eaters as their professors, this Halloween was going to be even scary. The Gryffindor shook her head before making her way over to two frightened first years. Lavender knelt down in front of them. "It's alright." She said, running her hand through the frightened first year Hufflepuff's hair.

The young student looked up at her, trying to brush away her tears. "But...but..." She pointed over to the pumpkin that the one of the Carrows had bewitched. Lavender looked around, seeing if there was anyone looking before drawing out her wand.

She couldn't very well blame the first year but she couldn't show it. She muttered a charm incantation before smiling putting the wand away. "There, now it's just a normal pumpkin." She told the first year softly, smiling a bit. "Not that frightening is it?"


	6. Fog

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: Fog**

**Also written for the Pairing Diversity bootcamp to the prompt Eerie **

Tonight was as good as any other. On All Hallows Eve, there would be too much of witch and wizard interaction with muggles. Helena thought her mother would think she went to go interact with some muggles instead of leaving. The girl ran through the eerie fog, holding her skirts up. She tried to worm around some of the twigs and branches on the ground, so she wouldn't trip.

Feeling one snake up, the girl fell straight into the mud. A sound escaped her lips, standing up Helena tried to brush off the mud that was now caked onto her dress. It was no use though, it was stuck on there. She couldn't waste any time, she began making her way through the woods again.

_"Helena!"_

The voice of the baron could be heard from behind her. Biting her lip, Helena looked over her shoulder seeing him from a distance. She needed to make haste and get out of there as soon as possible. She pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation to hopefully give him so trouble as she tried to get away faster.

Helena muttered under her breath as she watched as the baron made her barrier of thorns and such disappear. The witch bite her lower lip and looked away before beginning to run again. She ignored him as best as she could, hearing him calling her name again.

Another root in the way and Helena fell once more, landing with a thud. She moved to get up, her ankle sore. It needed medical attention. Finally the baron had caught up, rushing over to her, kneeling. "Helena?" He asked, trying to help her up. "Come on, let's get you home."

Helena let out a breath as he helped her up. She looked down as she led her back to the castle.

Maybe a different night would be a good night to escape.


	7. October

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: October **

If there was any month that Charlus Potter loved above any other, it was October. Of course, to any other person, witch, wizard, or muggle, October was just clearly another month. Charlus loved it because it was also the start of the autumn season and the leafs in the trees were starting to turn a lovely color.

In some ways, Charlus considered it his lucky month. Everything good in his life seemed to come in October. It was just any old day in October either, it was more towards the end of the month, around Halloween were everything seemed to come.

It was perhaps why Dorea Black had agreed to see him, agreed to take him on as a suitor of sorts. The two were in school together and got along well.

Many years later, finished with school and having a good job, still at the end of October, he'd ask her to marry him and she would accept.

The couple got married a year later on Halloween, Charlus hoping that a marriage at the end of the month would provide them with luck for a long and happy marriage.

Many years later the aging couple would be sitting outside on their anniversary of Halloween and marriage, Dorea watching the leafs on the trees change from green to the vibrant colors of orange, yellow, and red. Charlus would watch her as he sipped on his tea, as the month provided them with a long and happy marriage.


	8. Howl

**This Is Halloween: **

**Prompt: Howl **

A bone chilling howl caused the young Gryffindor to freeze. She gasped and looked up before looking behind her at the other fourth year girls. Molly didn't know what made her agree to this in the first place. Biting her lower lip, she took another step forward into the Forbidden Forest. There was that howl again.

The redhead stumbled back again before falling over a branch of a fallen tree. She turned around to look at the other fourth years.

"What?" One asked with her arms crossed. "Too scared to go into the Forbidden Forest on Halloween night, Weasley?"

Molly glanced over her shoulder at the forest, shaking her head. "It's not worth it..." She said, to the rest of the girls.

"Scared, Weasley?" A Slytherin girl asked this time.

Molly stared at her for a long moment. "No, I just have sense enough not to go in there when there's something howling. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."


	9. Mask

**This Is Halloween:**

**Prompt: Mask**

The young witch removed the velvet mask from her face, letting her hand rest by her side. The whole school was gathered in the Great Hall for the customary Halloween Ball. The Slytherin stood off to the side, watching as couples danced across the Great Hall gracefully or some stood off to the side talking amongst themselves.

Callidora let her arms rest in front of her as she leaned against the wall. She was being careful not to ruin her dress, one picked out for such an occasion. Her glossy hair cascaded over her shoulders, like a waterfall of amber and her dark green dress robes were stunning on her.

"You know, this is supposed to be a masked ball?"

Callidora nearly jumped, looking at the one who had just approached her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head the very next moment. "Yes, I know." She commented as she looked back at the couples dancing across the floor.

"Well then, would you care to put your mask back on and join me in a dance?"

The witch looked at him for a moment before replacing the velvet mask on her face once more, accepting the offer of a dance.


End file.
